Spirited Episode 12: Toshiko's Embarrassing Secret Transcript
(After the opening, Toshiko is shown in her room watching the episode of "Phoenix-chan's Smiling Variety Show" that she recorded on her VCR. She was laughing as watched it.) Toshiko: That episode was so funny. Chicken Hayate was my favorite part. (Then she looks around and closes the door. She locks it with her room key.) Toshiko: Now, it's time to watch my guilty pleasure. *Chuckles* (She turns the VCR off and changes the channel to the Guilty Pleasure channel. She grins at the yaoi/shounen-ai movie that just came on.) Toshiko: My favorite. (Toshiko hums along to the opening song of the movie and as she was watching, she was wiping off her drool and was taking care of her nosebleeds. As the movie was about to end, a knock was heard. Toshiko jumped up in surprise.) Toshiko: Just a few more minutes and I'll let you in. (Toshiko waited until the movie ended then changed the channel to the sports channel. She then unlocks the door and opens it to reveal Hayate, Alfonso, Fumiya, Andrea, Taylor, and Martha who have surprised, curious, and confused looks on their faces.) Toshiko (wide-eyed and blushing): Hey, guys. I was...just watching the sports channel. Hayate: Did you watch something before the sports channel? (Toshiko slowly shakes her head in an embarrassed manner. Then her whole body turns red and begins to shake and sweat.) Toshiko: I-I-I h-h-h-have a f-f-fe-fever h-h-h-headache. I-I-I'm g-g-gonna... *Her eyes go blank and she faints* (Hayate, Alfonso, Fumiya, Andrea, Taylor, and Martha all gasp in shock and rush over to carry her to the nurse's office. Later, Spirited 6 and the nurse are with Toshiko who is on the bed and slowly opening her eyes. She looks around confusingly, her body still red.) Toshiko: What happened? Martha: I believe that you said earlier that you had a fever headache. (To the others) What is a fever headache anyway? Nurse: Oh, Hatanaka-san has a fever headache again? *Sighs* That poor girl. Taylor: Wait. You know about that? Nurse: Well, yes. A fever headache is when Hatanaka-san becomes overwhelmed by thinking too much or overwhelmed with a strong emotion. Her body turns red then she begins to shake and sweat. Then she passes out afterwards. She needs to drink some fluids to help her recover when she comes to. *Gives Toshiko a cold bottle of water from the mini fridge* Toshiko: Thanks, nurse. *Drinks the bottled water and her skin becomes less red* Nurse (to Toshiko): You're welcome, Hatanaka-san. (to Spirited 6) How did she get a fever headache this time? Hayate: Well, it happened after she let us in when she had the sports channel on. I asked her if she was watching something before the sports channel. She slowly shook her head no and blushed as if she was too embarrassed to reply. Then she said she had a fever headache and passed out. Nurse: Oh, dear. It must have something to do with her watching the Guilty Pleasure channel, right? Toshiko (blushing): Oh, no, no, no! Don't tell, nurse! Nurse: Hatanaka-san, please stay calm. You can't have another fever headache after recovering from one. Drink some more water. (Toshiko pouts, but drinks the water. Her skin is no longer red.) Fumiya: What's that? Nurse: Well, it's a channel about guilty pleasures. It ranges from food, drinks, and even anime. *Blushes* Andrea: Do you watch it? Nurse: To be honest, yes. Taylor: Toshiko, do you watch yaoi on that channel? Toshiko: Yeah. *sips some water* And...come here, Taylor. Taylor: What? Toshiko (whispers): I watch shounen-ai, too. (Taylor's eyes become wide in surprise.) Taylor (whispers): Really? Toshiko (nods and whispers): Yeah. I'm embarrassed to tell others about that. Taylor: Well, how about we keep it between you, me, the nurse, and the rest of Spirited 6? Until you can tell others on your terms at least? Toshiko (nods): Yeah. That sounds great. (Toshiko is lying on her bed in her room reading a manga involving a romance between an older snake girl who appears to be a third-year high schooler and a younger human boy who appears to be a first-year high schooler. It also involves a romance between two human boys both appear to be second-year high schoolers. Its name is "Unexpected Love".) (Junko was walking by Toshiko's room alone when she saw Toshiko reading the manga.) Junko (to herself): What is Toshiko-san reading? I'll go ask her. (Junko walks up to Toshiko.) Junko: What are you reading, Toshiko-san? (She looks at the manga and gasps in shock.) Junko: Does the school allow intense manga like that?! Toshiko (shocked and slightly blushing): W-wha? Y-yeah, I don't think they are any rules against it. (Junko runs off without saying a word while Toshiko goes back to reading her manga. Then Kokona struts into Toshiko's room and picks up a piece of paper while Toshiko was still reading.) Kokona (mockingly laughs): What is this? A drawing of Fumiya? You like Fumiya?! That's hilarious! Toshiko (puts down her manga and frowns): I'm a big fan of him. No big deal. Kokona: A big fan? Tch. Give me a break. You like him, don't you? *Leans into Toshiko's face with a teasing * You have a crush on him~? Toshiko (moves away): Oh, no, no. Not at all. Kokona (snickers): That's not what this drawing implies. (The drawing shows Fumiya winking in a background full of red roses.) Kokona: You've got a crush on Fumiya! *Laughs and runs off* Toshiko (darkly glares): Come back here. (Toshiko leaves the manga on the bed, closes the door, and runs after Kokona.) (Toshiko finds Kokona, Akio, and Hideaki laughing at the picture.) Toshiko: Give me my picture back right now. Hideaki: Hehehehehehehe! Ya got a crush on Fumiya! Akio: Coconuts told us ALL about it! Toshiko: I don't have a crush on him. I'm just a fan of him! Kokona: And you like manga like the one you were reading? I thought those were not allowed. Toshiko: There aren't rules against it. Akio and Hideaki: You like creepy manga! Kokona: And you have a crush on Fumiya! Toshiko: No, I--! Kokona, Akio, and Hideaki (mockingly sing): Toshiko and Fumiya, sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G First comes love Then comes marriage Then comes baby in the baby carriage! Toshiko (blushes out of anger and embarrassment): Enough! Cut it out--! *Holds her forehead in pain* Arrrgh! Kokona: What's wrong with you? Toshiko: F-f-fe-fever h-h-h-headache. The paper--give it! *Takes the drawing* Spirited 6, help. Nurse, help-- (Toshiko's eyes go blank and she collapses onto the floor.) Akio: I'm blaming you, Coconuts. Hideaki: Yeah, I blame you, too! Kokona: It's not my fault. It's your faults! Both of you! (Toshiko lets out a loud groan and Spirited 6 arrives to take her to the nurse.) Hayate (holds up drawing): I can't believe you three would pick on Toshiko over something like that. That's unacceptable. (Before any of the three say anything, Spirited 6 take Toshiko to the nurse. Kokona and the Fujino brothers follow them.) Nurse: Hatanaka-san has a fever headache again?! Hayate: Yes, nurse. Nurse: What caused it this time? Martha: Kokona and the Fujino brothers were making fun of her for her taste in manga and for being a fan of Fumiya. Nurse: Tch! Those three are troublemakers, that's for sure. The principal must be involved and he must talk to those three. Andrea (whispers to her friends): What about Junko-chan? Since she is Kokona's friend, I'm worried about her being dragged into this. Taylor: You can talk to her, Andrea. The principal doesn't need to talk to her. (Junko is seen outside of the nurse's office peeking in.) Nurse: Kokona Okayama-san and Fujinos, I am shocked and disappointed by your behavior. I suggest you stand outside of the principal's office until I'm done taking care of Hatanaka-san. *Interrupts Kokona, Akio and Hideaki* And no buts about it. Now go! (Junko runs off then Kokona, Akio and Hideaki go to wait at the door of the principal's office.) (Junko slowly walks in to check on Toshiko.) Hayate: Toshiko, I'm sorry that this happened to you. Toshiko (drinking a bottle of water): I'm alright. Junko (timidly): I-I'm sorry that t-this happened to you, too. Toshiko: It's okay. I'm fine. Junko: If you keep having these fever headaches, won't something bad happen to you? Toshiko: They don't always happen, so I'll be fine. No need to worry. Taylor: Is that why you're always so mellow? Toshiko: Yup. *Sips the water bottle* (The scene later shows Toshiko with Spirited 6 in Hayate and Alfonso's room.) Toshiko: How about we keep my love of shounen-ai manga and anime between the seven of us for now, okay? Spirited 6: Okay! (Toshiko has a cover over the manga she had been reading. Other students question what she is reading, but she states that it is just a manga that she thinks is good for her to read, that's all. When she got to her room, she lied down on her bed and continued reading; the manga had no cover. Then she got up, closed the door, and go back onto the bed to continue reading.) (Kokona, Akio, and Hideaki are in the principal's office with the principal and the nurse.) Principal: Nurse, what are you doing here with those three? Nurse: Principal, these three had been bullying Toshiko Hatanaka-san all day today and causing her to have a second fever headache. Principal: Is that so? Well, I handle the rest. Go back to your office, nurse. Nurse: Yes, sir. *Leaves the principal's office* Principal: This is not the first time you have been sent here. I am getting tired of having to see you three in my office to be honest. Do you get a kick out of bullying others? Do you think that it is funny, that it is a joke? Do you think that it is okay for you to do so? Well, whether any, all, or none of those apply to you, that's unacceptable. Kokona: B-but it's their fault! *Points to Fujino brothers* (Then the three begin to argue. The principal orders them to stop. The three stop, although grudgingly.) Principal: All of you are responsible for this. Fujinos, go to detention immediately. I need to talk to Kokona Okayama-san alone. (Akio and Hideaki leave the principal's office to go to detention. Kokona tries to leave, but is stopped by the principal.) Principal: I said I needed to talk to you, Okayama-san. You will go to detention after I am done talking to you. (The scene switches to Andrea talking to Junko.) Andrea: You have to be careful, Junko-chan. Junko: I know, Andrea-chan. Andrea: I'm really serious about this. Kokona might get you into trouble one day, and you might not be able to use the innocence card to get your way out. Junko: I understand...but I have to follow my promise, no matter what. Andrea: Do you realize that this promise could become more trouble than it's worth? (Junko frowns, but says nothing.) Andrea: I think you do, but you feel so obligated to it that you feel trapped. Junko (nods): Yes. But...Koko-chan has an almost as low of a score like me. Andrea: True, but true friendships are not based on scores or pity or manipulation. Junko (tears stream down her face): If I break my promise, she won't be my friend anymore. Andrea: Even if she is no longer your friend, I can be your friend. Remember when we first met? Junko (nods and smiles): I do! I do remember! I just forgot all about it hanging out with Koko-chan. *Frowns* But...won't I be unworthy or a burden to you? Andrea: No, Junko-chan. *Wipes away Junko's tears* (Junko smiles and slowly goes back to her shared room while Andrea goes back to her own room.) (Junko sees Toshiko's closed door. She was about to peek in or put her ear to the door, but decides not to.) Junko (thinking): I think I'll leave Toshiko-san alone. And...I think Andrea-chan is more of a true friend than Koko-chan is. (Ending starts, and after ending, scene fades to some voice actors in a white background as Taiyō no Namida plays.) Shouta: I'm Shouta Aoi, voice of Hayate Okayama! Nanba: I'm Nanba Keiichi, voice of Alfonso Kobayashi! Kōki: I'm Kōki Miyata, voice of Fumiya Tanaka! Nami: I'm Nami Miyahara, voice of Andrea Adamsen! Yuka: I'm Yuka Ōtsubo, voice of Taylor Stone! Kana: And I'm Kana Hanazawa, voice of Martha Black! Shouta: I, on the behalf of all of us, thank you guys for attending the seiyuu event! Voice Actors: *claps* Yay! Thank you very much! Nanba: Our first single has been released! It's called Hoshi wo Mezashite/Taiyō no Namida, which is a double-A single! You can find it in many CD stores all over Japan and it will be released in other countries, too! Kana: It would be really nice that other countries would listen to our music, too. Not just Japan. Voice Actors: That's true! Shouta: Once again, thank you very much! Voice Actors: And please support us, the members of Spirited 6! Category:Transcripts Category:Spirited Transcripts Category:Spirited Category:User:Cure Wonder